Seven Deadly Sins
by moeexyz
Summary: Just a short story I wrote when I was bored about Georgina Sparks and the sins she committed. Hope you like.


Seven Deadly Sins

_I'm not evil. I'm not crazy. I'm not a psycho. I'm just menacing, fun and not afraid to step outside the box. I'm not a bad person if I can spot insecurities, and exploiting them and using them doesn't make me any worse. It's just who I am, and if they can't live with that then I'm just going to have to make them._

_To be evil you have to be the type of person to have committed sins. Like the seven deadly sins. I have only managed six._

_So maybe I have done lust but in all honesty who hasn't? And it takes two to have sex, he was up for it as much as I was. Sure we were young, but they expected this kind of thing from us. After all, he is Chuck Bass._

_I couldn't be bothered with gluttony. It's not a sin anyone wants to commit, especially not in this day and age. If I tried it most of my skill would be reduced, and I couldn't have that happening now could I? Gluttony is just not important the way I do things around here._

_Greed. I've been greedy I'll admit it. But she was so much fun. So beautiful, so easy to manipulate it's not my fault. Who wouldn't want her all to themselves. I wanted her to be my friend, and MY friend only. But she wouldn't accept that. She had to keep little miss Waldorf by her side too. Honestly, she got drunk so many times I don't see why Queen B bothered to stick around. I guess that's love but I wouldn't know. I've never felt it._

_Sloth is different than the others. It's the one that sticks around the longest, but I never let it show. It would ruin me if I did. This is the only one no one would ever blame me for. The shrinks said it was my parents. His drinking and constant affairs with the odd twenty-one year old blond bimbo. And of course her smoking, berating, and non-stop binge drinking wasn't any better. They say I have a right to be sad. But being sad is a weakness. And I of all people am not weak._

_I admit it. I feel wrath. I'm deserve to. My whole life things had been taken from me. My happiness. My man. My best friend. My family. After all there has to be a reason I ended up like this right? I wouldn't be human if I didn't feel wrath. But the only problem with that is: I'm not human, and I never will be. So I can feel as much wrath as I like, but in the end it doesn't mean anything. I'm still the same manipulative girl I was beforehand._

_Envy. The question is do I need to feel envy? I have everything I want. So why do I feel envy for those who have things that are the least of my interests? I envied Dan. He had a family. I didn't. I didn't need one, I didn't want one. Yet I still felt envy. I envied Blair. They were best friends. I don't need friends, they bring me down. I don't want them. Yet I still felt envy. That's not all Queen B had that I envied her for. She had my old friend Bass. But she didn't even want him back. She didn't take him. What a waste. He loved her. I didn't want that. So why did I envy her?_

_So I guess we've reached my favorite, pride. I am proud. I'm proud of my pride. There's no reason why I shouldn't be proud. I achieve things that not many people can achieve therefore pride should be acceptable. Whenever I ask why it's such a bad thing for me to be proud of myself people tell me it's the things I'm proud of that make it a sin. I personally think pride is the king of them all. Probably because it's the most common. Think about it though. I'm proud of my lust. I don't have gluttony to be proud of. I'm proud of my greed. Not nessacerily proud of my sloth, but that's only because I have to hide it to survive. I'm proud of my wrath. Without it I wouldn't have gotten to where I am today. I'm proud of my envy. Although it confuses me that I envy people who have things I don't want, it doesn't make me any less proud. And I am very proud of my pride. I have many reasons to be proud. I wouldn't be me if I wasn't. So I guess I'm proud to say I'm proud of myself. I'm proud of who I am, if you were me you would be too. After all I am Georgina Sparks._

_A/N - I wrote this when I was bored so don't blame me if it makes no sense.  
_


End file.
